1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a camera, and more particularly, to a terminal having a camera module received in a camera case.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, mobile communication terminals having cameras installed therein to transmit/receive image information have been developed. One type is a fixed type camera fixed to a case, another type is a rotary type camera, as shown in FIG. 1, installed to revolve at a portion of a folder 3 coupled with a body 4. The fixed type camera, according to a related art, can adjust its viewing angle by moving the entire camera, while the rotary type camera can be rotated to a suitable angle to take a picture of an image.
In a terminal such as module 1 of FIG. 1, which includes a camera exposed externally, the camera is exposed externally regardless of whether a terminal 100 of the camera is used or not. Therefore, a lens 2 of the camera is vulnerable to dirt or particles, as well as, physical abuse that can lead to damage or breakage.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.